


I'll Be There For You

by Madwordscores



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Late Night Conversations, Lazy Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders era, Plans For The Future, The Marauders - Freeform, lazy wolfstar, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff, wolfstar one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwordscores/pseuds/Madwordscores
Summary: Alone in the common room, Sirius thinks about the future and what could have been if things were different.Late night conversations, and Sirius Black without any filters.Declarations of love, and promises of the future that break my heart a thousand times!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 39





	I'll Be There For You

Remus was sprawled on the common room floor, his back against the couch, and a lazy Sirius lay with his head on Remus’s lap, Remus was balancing a book in one hand and his other hand was stroking Sirius’s head mindlessly, while Sirius played with a foam ball.  
Sirius loved the feel of Remus’s hand in his hair, it was these silent nights that he loved above all, when they were both alone, it was like they could not keep their hands off of each other.  
“Moons?”  
“Hm?” He said, not looking up from his book.  
“Do you ever think about how things would have been if, um, we were both muggles?” he asked, “Do you think we would have ever met?”  
“I don’t really know, maybe,” Remus said, closing his book and placing it aside, “I think we would be worlds apart, the muggle world, it does not function quite like ours, I don’t think we would even have met”  
“But if we ever met?”  
“Then I would have been absolutely terrified by your perfection, I don’t think I would ever walk up to you”  
“Why not?”  
“Well look at you, look at me, you wouldn’t look at me twice”  
“Yes, because I wouldn’t be able to take my eyes off of you the first time,” Sirius said and winked. Remus leaned in and pecked his lips slightly.  
“So you are saying that in a different world we would never have met, that there is no way destiny would let us have each other?”  
“Well destiny hasn’t really been a well-wisher for both of us, has it, Sirius, me with all my lycanthropy drama and your abusive family,” Remus said and laughed humorlessly.  
“But it brought us to each other, didn't’ it?” Sirius said.  
“Well, it had to make up for all the shit it has put us through, although, I still don’t think I deserve you”  
“I don’t think I will ever be this happy with anyone else,” Sirius said, “I’ve known peace only with you”  
Remus was quiet for a second.  
“Come here,” He said, and Sirius sat up, only to bury himself in Remus’s chest as Remus held him tightly.  
“I am glad destiny brought me to you, Sirius Black, you with all your chaotic mess and valiant declarations of love that always catch me off guard, I can’t imagine a life without you, not ever,” He said and kissed Sirius’s forehead.  
“You don’t have to, every time the world gets dark, every time this world lets you down, I’ll be right there for you, always by your side, I can’t imagine not waking up to you every morning, going to sleep not knowing you are safe, I love you so much it scares me,”


End file.
